


Привязанность

by Ne_Nado_Ni_Ni



Series: Ketchester [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Control, Dirty Talk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Light Bondage, Love Bites, Love Triangles, M/M, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sadism, Secret Relationship, Switching, dinart, ketchester
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:34:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25269187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ne_Nado_Ni_Ni/pseuds/Ne_Nado_Ni_Ni
Summary: Он думает, что может бросить, когда захочет.If you know any art of this pairing I beg you to share! 🙏Если вы знаете картинки по этому пейрингу, умоляю поделиться! 🙏
Relationships: Arthur Ketch/Dean Winchester, Arthur Ketch/Mary Winchester
Series: Ketchester [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830679
Kudos: 1





	Привязанность

**Author's Note:**

> Очередной... Динарт? Кетчестер? Я не знаю как это назвать, поскольку, судя по всему, фанов данного пейринга и сотни не наберется во всем мире)))  
> По времени примерно окончание 12 сезона.

Он сидит на пассажирском кресле и просто смотрит вперед, чуть прищурив глаза, которые в кои-то веки выглядят светлыми от яркого солнца. Просто сидит, молча, и смотрит на мелькающие рекламные щиты, дома, деревья и прохожих. Ветер чуть треплет черные волосы, на тонких губах играет легкая самодовольная улыбка, но он просто сидит и ничего не делает. Молча. Его ухоженные ручки чинно лежат на коленках, как будто он изображает примерного школьника, по какому-то недоразумению обвешанного оружием и одетого в черный бронежилет. Дин косится на него — но Артур будто бы этого не видит.  
«Блять, я тебе сейчас въебу», — думает Дин, но его губы произносят:  
— Прекрати это.  
Он поворачивает самодовольную рожу и приподнимает проклятую бровь:  
— Прошу прощения?  
Терпение Дина лопается, как мыльный пузырь, он резко сворачивает на обочину, останавливается, хватает Артура за голову и яростно целует. Бриташка тормозит, делая вид, что это стало для него полной неожиданностью, но его ладонь уже сжимает бедро Дина намного выше колена. Тем не менее, его хватает на удивленную и слегка насмешливую гримасу.  
— Дин?  
Он искусает эти проклятые губы в кровь. Прямо сейчас, не дожидаясь охоты. Не дожидаясь ночи и мотеля.  
— Блять, как же я тебя ненавижу!  
Он снова впивается в его губы, и на этот раз бриташка, отбросив притворство, ему отвечает, а его руки скользят по одежде — не менее жадно, не менее требовательно.  
Дыхание сбивается слишком быстро, в машине становится жарко. Артур лезет своими ухоженными пальчиками Дину в штаны и выигрывает в этот раз приз за первый стон. Это их постоянное негласное соревнование — кто первым не выдержит, оно абсолютно бессмысленно и тупо, как и всё в их отношениях, но почему-то они продолжают, потому что иногда приятно просто заниматься бессмысленными и тупыми вещами. Вроде тайного секса со своим фактически врагом. Придумывая бессмысленные и тупые правила и ритуалы для встреч.  
— Ну же, будь хорошим мальчиком, расскажи мне, как ты меня ненавидишь?.. — жарко шепчет Кетч в ухо Дина, усевшись на его колено и лаская пальцами его член. Дин едва не кончает от этих слов. В этот раз проиграл он, даже не то чтобы проиграл, сдался без боя, впившись в тонкие губы Артура Кетча, и бриташка сразу же полностью захватил контроль над его телом. Он шепчет Дину в уши всякие пошлости своим манерным британским голоском, растягивая слова и растягивая его, они уже давно переместились на заднее сиденье, бриташка придавил Дина всем телом и дразнит его и словами, и действиями, подготавливая, обещая и мгновенно пресекая умелыми пальцами любые попытки кончить.  
И при этом он улыбается. Глядя на Дина сверху вниз, и порой — порой — это становится реально страшновато, хотя Дин скорее умрет, чем в этом ему признается.  
«Будь хорошим мальчиком, оближи мои пальцы» — и Дин выгибается от того, как пальцы бриташки неожиданно сжимают язык у него во рту, и чуть не захлебывается слюной.  
«Будь хорошим мальчиком, раздвинь ноги шире, вот так», — он подчиняется, хм, в общем-то потому, что приказания Артура совершенно логичны, но на самом деле нет никакой нужды их произносить вслух. И особенно нет никакого смысла в том, что они заводят Дина еще больше.  
«Ты мне очень нравишься таким, Дин Винчестер, — обычно он произносит это, всадив Дину по самые яйца. — Нам надо сделать это в следующий раз перед зеркалом».  
Порнуха. Именно рядом с ним Дину чаще всего вспоминается японская порнуха, хотя абсолютно ничего хентайного в бриташке нет. Кроме, пожалуй, болтовни. Когда Кетч сверху, он болтает постоянно и затыкается только когда начинает кончать, в смысле, перестает говорить слова. Долбанный тентакльный монстр — вот кого он напоминает Дину, вот только почему-то на месте красивой девочки — он сам, и это так…  
…заводит.

— Ты кончил так обильно, — Кетч сидит на его бедрах и размазывает пальцами его сперму по его груди. Он только что выеб Дина до искр в глазах, и теперь улыбается еще более самодовольно, хотя сам все еще не восстановил дыхание. — Ты должно быть действительно ненавидишь меня очень сильно.  
«В следующий раз я заткну ему рот, — думает Дин, не зная, что ответить, кроме «да», но соглашаться с этим самодовольным ублюдком ему не хочется. — Непременно заткну ему рот».  
***

Каждый раз Артур обещает себе, что эта встреча будет последней, потому что то, что Дин говорит ему на прощание обычно омерзительно. На самом деле, никто никогда в жизни не позволял себе разговаривать с Артуром настолько грубо. Вначале это его даже забавляло, но потом стало как-то немного обидно. Ни с Сэмом, ни с Касом, ни с кем иным Дин не разговаривал так грубо, как с ним — Кетч знал это, он сам устанавливал в его бункере прослушку.  
Дин говорил о нем так, будто считал его худшим человеком на планете. Артур знал, что не стоит особо обращать на это внимание: люди, ради впечатления готовы облить грязью даже лучших друзей, но все равно… Артур ненавидел, когда выпадала его очередь прослушивать бункер Винчестеров. И всякий раз, когда Дин говорил о нем что-нибудь мерзкое, он был особенно дружелюбен к его матери.  
Если вначале он хотел просто заполучить красивую и смертоносную американскую охотницу себе, то теперь в какой-то степени он ухаживал за ней, чтобы окончательно отобрать ее у Дина. И Дина у нее.  
Он ненавидит Дина, на самом деле ненавидит его, потому что Мэри все еще любит его, этот убийца — конкурент Артура, его существование мешает Мэри полностью отдаться своей природе… и Артуру.  
Все его тайные вылазки на охоту с ее сыном — они не оправданы абсолютно ничем, чтобы получить рычаг для шантажа одного раза вполне было бы достаточно, но.  
Через неделю они снова охотятся вместе, а потом трахаются прямо в доме той ведьмы, которую Дин не позволил Артуру пытать, и поэтому сейчас американский охотник сам стонет под его членом, на полу, Артур впивается в его шею, желая оставить след, словно это важно.  
Артур хочет забрать Мэри с собой и охотиться с ней по всему миру вечно.  
И совершенно нет никакой причины, почему он продолжает тайно трахаться с ее сыном.  
Наслаждается сексом с этим хамским сентиментальным невеждой.  
Позволяет ему иметь себя так, как никому другому никогда не позволял.  
И сам трахает его так, словно хочет, чтобы он распался на атомы.  
Он и хочет.  
Но чтобы к следующей неделе он собрался обратно, иначе Артуру не с кем будет трахаться.  
***

Тайно встречаться с бриташкой стыдно, но слишком соблазнительно, чтобы прекратить. Кетч отвратителен, но он дает Дину все то, чего ему не хватает в обычной жизни.  
Потому что иногда… иногда хочется ударить сильнее, чем следует. Иногда хочется взять нож вместо пистолета. Иногда хочется использовать кулак вместо ножа.  
И это осудит кто угодно, но только не Артур Кетч. Тот еще и поможет.  
На самом деле, это Дину приходится его сдерживать, когда глаза британского садиста расширяются как у кошки, становясь угольно-черными, а сам он невинно замечает, что «нам надо добыть информацию».  
Черта с два он добывает информацию.  
Он наслаждается пытками, и Дин… Дин позволяет сделать ему пару ударов, прежде чем остановить.  
Чтобы потом словно бы вернуть ему эти удары, вбиваясь членом в его задницу сильнее, чем следует.  
Дину безумно нравится выебанный вид Кетча. Даже больше, чем охота. Каждый раз, когда Кетч зовет его поохотится, Дин хочет отказаться, но воспоминания о том, какая его ждет «награда», каждый раз заставляют его согласиться.  
Дину нравится дотрахивать его до крохотной искры человечности в глазах, когда из них исчезает садистское пламя и появляется другое, когда с его искусанных в кровь губ слетает слабое «пожалуйста», и Дин знает, что в ту же секунду Кетч начинает себя ненавидеть за это «проявление слабости», и это возбуждает Дина еще сильнее, заставляет ебать Кетча, глядя в глаза и слушая, как он, отбросив свою приторную вежливость, называет его ублюдком и сволочью.  
***

Каждый раз, когда Мэри отвергает его, Артур скидывает Дину новое дело.  
Он смотрит на старую фотографию, украденную из бункера, на которой они оба — Дин и Мэри — улыбаются так чисто и невинно. Артур знает, что им обоим уже никогда не вернуть назад эти улыбки, и его бесит, что Мэри все еще убеждена в обратном.   
На самом деле… он вообще не ожидал, что она отвергнет его. Что кто-то использует его, как приключение на одну ночь. Это было как-то вообще… обидно.  
Он не идет к Дину за утешением. Это месть. Может, Артур однажды расскажет об их отношениях Мэри; интересно, какое у нее станет лицо? А уж какое лицо станет у Дина, когда он узнает, что его мамочка в курсе о них!..  
И хоть их тайные встречи становятся все более частыми, Артур абсолютно уверен, что когда Мэри забудет свою сентиментальную привязанность к сыновьям, и поймет, что она принадлежит ему и битве, он сам с лёгкостью забудет американского охотника.  
В смысле, когда он его убьет.  
Дин тоже, вероятно, знает это. Что однажды один из них убьет другого, и пока этого не произошло, они могут делать друг с другом всё, что угодно, и наслаждаться этим.


End file.
